1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device for a power supply paddle used for feeding electricity from a power source to a power receiving device using electromagnetic induction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerning a charger for charging a battery, which is incorporated into an automobile, with electricity, there is provided a charger having a power supply paddle for feeding electricity from a power source to a power receiving device using electromagnetic induction. FIG. 11 is a view showing an example of the charger. The power supply paddle 1 is attached to an end of the feeder cable 3 extending from the feeder stand 2 installed on the ground. The electric automobile 5 into which the battery 4 is incorporated has a charging port 6 which is a power receiving device. As shown by chain lines in the drawing, the power supply paddle 1 is inserted into the insertion hole of the charging port 6. When the power supply paddle 1 is inserted into the insertion hole of the charging port 6 in this way, the battery 4 is electrically charged by electromagnetic induction between the coil provided on the power supply paddle 1 side and the coil provided on the charging port 6 side.
While the power supply paddle 1 is not being used, the power supply paddle 1 is inserted into and held by the supporting section 7 provided in the feeder stand 2. The manufacturing cost of the entire charger may be high according to the structure of the supporting section 7.